Pushed Buttons
by livingstorywriter101
Summary: Living with a group of boys who do everything they can to push your buttons sucks. Especially when your emotions make you a ticking time bomb. OC


**A little back story on Savannah: Her alias is Wildfire, this is because when she loses control of her emotions she turns into her 'mutant form' and is practically made of fire. At this point in the story she has had very little contact with the X-men and is still very wary of trusting anyone. Despite being a mutant herself, she has some prejudice against mutants because of her family dying in the reveal of her power. **

**Time set: Season one. **

I looked at the other Brotherhood members warily. I hated being a part of their group. But I didn't really seem to have much of choice in the matter. It was either this or go back to being constantly harassed by them at school. And that always ended in me almost losing control of my emotion and almost revealing myself to the entire student body. That would lead to someone inevitably getting hurt from my lack of control. And that was the last thing I wanted to happen.

Todd and and Pietro were the ones who were bothering me this time. It seemed the boys liked to go in shifts for this activity. Sometimes they'd be in groups of two or three. Other times they'd be alone for the activity. And then were the worst of the times. These were the times when all four of them would take part in in the activity together.

Worst of all was that they never seemed to grow tired of it. It seemed to provide endless entertainment for them. That was the most disheartening part of all of it for me. It made me worry that it would never ever end. Not even if I somehow managed to get away from them someday.

As Todd poked me with a stick, one that was skewering a marshmallow no less, I found myself to be missing the quiet confines of my apartment. Sure, it had been hard to provide for myself, keep up with the rent, and keep up with school work. It had also been a lonely place to live at times. And having so much time to myself had given me far too much time to think about my family and what they'd think of me and... what I was. But it had been better than this. Anything would be better than this.

"Hey Savannah," Todd said, snickering as he spoke. "Just heat this up for me. I want to have some smores tonight!"

I sent a sideways glare at Todd before attempting to walk away from the obvious attempt at provoking me. But of course it wouldn't be that easy for me. Pietro was suddenly in front of me, blocking my path and looking down at me with a smirk. "Hey, no need to be a hothead about this. It was just a joke!" he said, causing something, like a switch, to seemingly be flipped in my head.

I froze, my fists clenching as I looked at Pietro with an angered expression. Being called a hothead was the on thing that always let them get to me the most. And they knew it. I couldn't explain why it was that way. It just made me angrier than anything else in the world.

I felt myself beginning to lose control over my emotions as I spoke. My entire body was heating up and my hair was fluffing up ever so slightly, alerting me that I'd transform before long. "I am NOT a hothead," I said, venom dripping from my every word.

"Really?" Todd asked, raising an eyebrow and twirling his stick. "Could've fooled me."

"Yea, really," Pietro said. "Someone would have to be pretty quick on the uptake to think otherwise."

I glared at the two of them, feeling my fingers and legs beginning to meld together. "Take it back!" I said, my hair now beginning to rise.

"Or what?" Todd asked, hopping in front of me. "You'll flame on and make us a camp fire?"

A slight growl escaped me as my transformation completed itself. All but my head was now covered in flames, my hands looking like the flames of a candle while my legs looked like a flaming blade of a sword. My hair was raised above my head and whipping around violently at this point. My eyes were undoubtedly nothing but glowing emerald green orbs. And my dress... it would be nothing more than a tattered and singed blue rag that barely covered what it was supposed to cover.

"Shut up!" I screeched, swiping my hands towards the two of them.

Though, before I could make contact with either of them I found myself covered in extinguishing foam and out of my mutant form. I looked around, trying to find the culprit of the sudden dousing. My eyes finally came to rest on Lance. He was standing on the stairwell with a fire extinguisher in his hands and an amused expression on his face.

"Wow, you could really do well to invest in some anger management classes Savvy," Lance said.

"Seriously," Pietro said. "They could be really beneficial to someone with as much pent up anger as you."

I looked at the three boys before looking down and clenching my fists as tears began filling my eyes. "I hate you all..." I whispered quietly before looking up and shouting at the three of them. "I hate you all so much!"

I quickly ran out of the room, refusing to let any of my tears to be shed in front of them. I wouldn't allow them the pleasure of seeing me break down that way. I soon reached my room though. Once there I shut the door and sunk to the ground. I had no fear of transforming while covered in the foam so I allowed my tears to freely flow.

My bedroom was the one place I could allow myself to do something like this and not fear further mocking from my so-called teammates. It was the one place I got any peace anymore. The one place I could dream of a better place away from people like Pietro, Lance, Todd, and Fred. A place where I could feel safe and happy, loved even. A place I hoped I'd eventually find.

**I just wanted to get used to writing Savannah again. And some Brotherhood boys being buttheads to the poor girl sounded kind of fun to write :) Yay for starting to rewatch the show~**


End file.
